Narcolepsy
Narcolepsy is a technician in the Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology's Testing and Application Division. His full name is unknown. Agent Profile Backstory Narcolepsy hails from the Crapsack World future of the Dystopiaverse, living in the megacorporation-run enclosed city complex known as New Denver. Though he knows his birthday (April 21st), he's not sure of the exact year he was born in. At age 16, he was pressganged into a group of reactionaries and anarchists fighting Corp control of New Denver. During his time with the "Punk" group (somewhere from four to six years), Narc went from a technological tinkerer to a computer genius with over half-a-dozen electronic implants in his body to boost his ability to work. He quickly became the group's designated technology guy and "'Decker," or cyberspace expert. Narcolepsy's nickname dates to his time with the Punks, and came from his tendency to work longer hours in one stint than anyone else in the group. This led to both his nicknames: Narcolepsy, because he always looked half-asleep on his feet, and "Narc," due to his tendency to use concentrated caffeine pills while working on a major job (a habit since kicked thanks to the Medical Department, since he was up to such high doses that he would have been dead in two months the way he was going on, though he still makes his coffee very black in the morning). Narcolepsy came to the PPC after he fell through a plothole while in the middle of a mission and wound up near the Cafeteria. He managed to evade detection for about half an hour before the DIA got wind that he wasn't supposed to be there. They gave him the option to join up or go back. He opted to stay. Following his training and initiation, he was assigned to the DoSAT, but was still waiting to be processed when the Gender-Bender Crisis hit; being turned into a female sent a number of his implants haywire, blinding him. That resulted in another two weeks in Medical and two-and-a-half months of very light work while his eyes reaccepted the implants. Appearance Narcolepsy is what the Punks classified as a "Light"—short, lightweight, and flexible. He has put on some weight since coming to the PPC, as crawling through vents and getting repeatedly shot at is no longer in his job description. He has black hair and blue eyes; however, a side effect of his optic implants' installation was to lighten the color of his irises from a somewhat cobalt color to a much lighter "Maya blue," something that annoys him greatly. While not particularly strong, he is sturdy, and much faster on his feet than he looks at first glance. Though there is little visible difference on his face, Narcolepsy's eyes have a tendency to glow when he's activated his optic implants, and given that they haven't been maintenanced in a while, a faint whirring noise can be heard when they start up. Some of his other implants—enhanced reflexes and leg-strength boosters—have visible traces running down the rest of his body, which is why you'll never see him in shorts or short sleeves. Personality If one word was used to describe Narcolepsy, it would be "irrepressible." No matter what tragedy, setback, or misfortune hits him, give him a minute and he'll be whistling up a tune or chatting amiably with no-one in particular, sounding as if nothing's ever gone wrong in the world. It's not that he's emotionally stunted or doesn't know any better; it's just how he is. This may have been enhanced in part by the fact that, no matter how bad things get at the PPC, he knows they're almost certainly better than life back in the hellish White Towers of New Denver. Thus, while he is by no means impossible to shock, he'll move on from it much faster than most people, which gives the illusion of being unshockable. In addition, Narcolepsy appears to be unable to let his mouth sit still. If he's not eating or asleep, he'll be talking (often to himself, if he has no other audience), whistling, humming, or outright singing. Some of this was encouraged into being by his religious beliefs (below), but Narc has always carried a tune better than most, and he delights in music almost as much as he does in technology. Since arriving at the PPC, Narcolepsy has been greatly expanding his vocabulary—probably due to his close relationship with Fritz—and has developed a certain flair for the dramatic. Other Narcolepsy was raised as a Roman Catholic (illegal in itself, since in the Dystopiaverse Christianity had been turned into a private enterprise), but follows a religion known as the Cult of the Ecstatic, which believes (in very truncated form) that through dancing to and playing music, one comes closer to understanding the truth of the universe. Though he was part of a guerrilla force, Narc has always been a better techno-geek than a warrior. While he knows how to take care of himself, he much prefers to either steer far clear of the fighting altogether (which he is quite capable of, thanks to his boosted reflexes) or to take it on with devices and machines that can fight for him (and preferably without him, so that he can be well away from the fighting). Appearances * "Monotony," with Agent Techno-Dann (DoSAT) * "An Interlude" * "Shed No Tears" (Digimon), Agents Fritz Sorgebrunnen and Silas (DF) ** In which tempers flare and prose is purple, and our heroes tackle a Digiverse angst/romance songfic. * "No Apologies Accepted" (One Piece), Agents Fritz and Silas (DF) ** In which time flies, ships shrink, and the story boldly goes nowhere. * "Gingersnaps" ** In which Christmas is ruined for pretty much everyone, in pretty much the most thorough way. * "Snapback" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Agents Fritz and Silas (DF) ** In which canons are tortured, the agents are tortured to watch the torture, and the tortuous torture shows just what a fresh Word-World does when you push it. * File: "Camera Obsuera," with James Fairchild (DoSAT) * File: "Combined Content Analysis Device," with James Fairchild and Zerenze (DoSAT) Category:PPC Staff Category:Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology